Past
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Ash tricked Sudden Death. He wants revenge. One day when she learns what it means when the past catches up with you. Will she be able to clear her name through the claim Sudden Death has made? Will she and Ish get together? Or will she have to remain in parts unknown? And who's the new guardian?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The six guardians were playing against each other in their football game and Ricky had the ball and was about to pass it to one of his teammates when the guardians NFLR's started going off. There wasn't much time left so he threw it missing his teammate and it hit the ground causing the game to end with both teams each having twenty-six points.

Ricky and the other guardians left as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. Ricky was lucky enough to get away before his Dad or coach had a chance to scold him for the pass he had made.

...

"What could R.Z want?" Ash wonders as she and the other five enter the headquarters for the guardians. Ish just shrugged and tried to ignore his heart hammering in his chest. He and Ash were next to each other and he had fight the erge to hold her hand.

Ash on the other hand was putting her hand closer to his hoping that he would get the hint and grab it; but her hopes were faulted when he didn't. She frowned and began to think that maybe Ish didn't like her as much as she did him.

"Welcome guardians," R.Z says.

"Is Wild Card up to something again? Or Sudden Death?" The leader worries.

"No. No. I actually have a surprise for you; turns out that we have another guardian: Alex Chaplin also has the same heritage as you all. Alex will you please come out?"

Great. Ash thinks. Another boy to deal with.

But as Alex stepped into the light Ash saw how wrong she was. Alex was a girl. Alex had brown hair at the top but blonde on the bottom that was curly, fair skin, hazel eyes, pink t-shirt that says PINK on it in black and had two black stripes on the sleeves, a jean skirt with black leggings underneath, and pink sneakers.

Even though she should be happy that there is another girl on team but all Ash felt was anger. She didn't exactly like how all of the boys were smitten with her so quickly (even Ish was acting like a love sick puppy!) and she couldn't stand it. As she looks at Alex Ash thinks that the brown-blonde haired girl doesn't look like much but she knows better than to say that from when she first wanted to be a guardian and the guys didn't take her seriously.

"Hey Alex, I'm Ash." She masks her anger with fake happiness. "Glad to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. To be honest I thought all of you guardians were all boys; just by the sound of all of your names."

"I also thought that you would be a boy as well." Ash tells her.

"Now look: I know I don't look like much but I'm actually quite good."

"Oh believe I know how you feel. The guys didn't want me but then I proved myself to them and now I don't think that they'll doubt anyother female guardian that comes along."

"Yeah, she even-" Ish starts but is cut off by the auburn haired girl.

"I just proved myself. That's it." She was shooting daggers at the leader. She wad going to tell Alex when _she_ was ready not when they just met a new guardian. "Come on I can take you on a tour of the city."

The two girls leave and the five male guardians are left dumbstruck. But Ish was the only who realized why she wanted to show Alex around: So that they wouldn't try and flirt with Alex.

...

"This city is amazing!" Alex exclaims as she and Ash are now at the stadium.

"I know, right? It's really great when our team plays we never lose. Though there is a drawback we mostly play against Ricky's team."

Alex gives her a confused look and Ash informs her that Ricky attends another high school in the city and not the one the rest of them attend. They leave soon after and head straight to guardian headquarters.

...

"Okay Ish, don't get all flirty-flirty with Alex, she's mine." Marty says.

"Uh, I think you mean she's mine." Troy says.

"How do know I couldn't get her?" Ricky wonders as he, Troy, and Marty end up in an argument over who will be with Alex.

They never treated Ash this way. Ish thinks. Guess that means they don't find her as beautiful as she truly is.

"Ish didn't you hear us?" The Korean-American guardian waves a hand in front of his leaders face. The African-American was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Guys, I'm not gonna try and date Alex, I have my eye on someone else." The others then began to wonder who it was (Ish knew that they would never pick Ash so he knew he was in the safe zone). "Besides why are you telling me to stay away? What about Tua?"

The other three laughed. Tua? With Alex? That was funnier to them than their leader ending up with Ash.

Tua then comes in and asks his teammates if they would like to stay the night and they all agree then contact to their parents to inform them on where they will be that night and the following morning so they didn't freak out.

Ish excused himself to contact his parents and headed out back. Unbeknownst to the other guys he had already called his parents he just wanted to make sure that Ash (and Alex) were all right.

"Hello?" She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Ash, all us guys are going to be spending the night with Tua; just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine and so is Alex." The pre-teen had a hard time saying the other girls name. For a reason unknown she didn't like how Ish looked at her earlier (and how the others guys did too; at least that's what she was telling herself).

"We still up for that game tomorrow?" She asks.

"Of course!" Ish then said that he had to go as Troy called his name. As they hung up Ash and Ish both felt better as they were able to hear the others voice.

...

When all five boys were asleep in the living room Ish's NFLR went off from a small text from Ash saying Good Night.

...

A/N: New story, please read and review. Also the story should kick up in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following afternoon the seven guardians were in the park and Marty was going over the rules of the football game, with a twist. "-Okay will do a normal thing of football but if a person gets out then they're out. If one team is completely out then we have our victor."

"What happens if it becomes one-on-one?" Alex wonders. Marty was dumbfounded and quickly replied that they'll deal with it if it happens.

Ish and Tua were the team captains and Tua had a trick up his sleeve. While they were calling names for their teammates the first person Tua picked was Ash. Ish was trying to calm himself down before his _jealousy _showed and he attacked his friend.

Not that he was jealous or anything (or so that he was telling himself).

"Are the teams official?" Marty asks. The two captains nodded. The teams were Tua, Ash, and Troy; Ish, Alex, and Ricky. Marty was going to be the referee so once his two friends gave him the go ahead he blew the whistle and the game began.

...

Forty minutes later the only two people left were Ash and Ish. Ricky was out five minutes in; Troy and Alex lost ten minutes after Ricky; and Tua just got out since Ish blocked the balls pass to Ash.

So now it was down to the lovebirds (or so all the other guardians except Alex have been calling them when Ash first joined) of the guardians.

Both had a determination in their eyes. Both really wanted to win.

"Alright it's down to Ish and Ash, who will win? Who will los-"

"Just blow the whistle Marty." Ricky says ready to see the showdown between his friends. As the blonde was about to do that all of their NFLR's went off. Ash dropped the ball and they all ran to their headquarters.

...

When all seven got there R.Z greeted them and told them that Sudden Death was up to no good. Ash tensed when she heard about Sudden Death. She hasn't seen him since she betrayed him and joined the guardians.

"Ash, can you stay behind for a moment?" R.Z says. The other guardians were already out the door, except for Ish who wanted to stay behind with Ash but she reassured that she'll be fine alone and that it shouldn't be long.

Ish had a concerned look but reluctantly left. "Yes R.Z?" The auburn haired girl turns to the holographic man.

"Now I'm not going to tell you that you cannot go on this mission but I will tell you to be careful; Sudden Death may attack you alone because of your betrayal. Don't underestimate him he will do anything for revenge. Especially on someone who betrayed him."

"I will R.Z don't worry." As Ash turned to leave all R.Z could do was worry. He didn't like Ash going on the mission but he knew that two things would happen if he didn't:

1.) Ash would sneak out and join the others

2.) She would Sudden Deaths only target once he sees her.

...

"What did R.Z want?" Ish asks as he and Ash walk away from the doors of their headquarters to the other guardians.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to warn me about going up against Sudden Death." That made Ish worry on the inside. It's been what? A year since Ash betrayed him? Yeah if the major bad guy sees his former partner...

"Can we just go?" Ash asks. "Speaking of what could happen is kind of making me uneasy."

Ish nodded and the two ran to catch up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at the stadium the guardians saw that Sudden Death the field all topsy turvy and was currently destorying the bleachers. "Guardians. I was wondering when you would get here."

Ish and the other guardians then transformed into their guardian forms. Though he saw Ash was having a bit of trouble transforming (her mind clearly trying to think about two things at once,) and blasted her just as she was halfway done.

"Ash!" Ish exclaims. He started to run towards the fallen guardian but was shot in the back. As the 01 guardian was struggling to get up he saw that the others were coming to help him and Ash. "Don't help us! Just stop Sudden Death!"

The others looked at each other for a brief moment then went to fight the villain; unfortunately he said that what he was looking for wasn't there and teleported out. All seven of the guardians were curious as to why he just left but had decided to go back to R.Z, unbeknownst to them Sudden Death placed a tracking device on Ash.

...

"He just teleoported out of there." Ricky informs. R.Z had a hard look of uneasiness as if he didn't believe what Sudden Death had done. He dismissed the guardians to what they were doing prior to unfighting Sudden Death.

...

Back at the park Ish and Ash were across each other waiting for Marty to blow the whistle so they can finish the game; unfortunately as the Jewish boy blew the whistle Ish's NFLR went off and they all left without finding out who was contacting them.

...

Arriving back at their HQ the guardians saw that it was trashed. Wires were torn and shown all over the place. The ceiling looked as though it had clasped. "Ish!" They head and saw his mother coming towards them. "Oh, I'm so glad that you all made it here; safe and unharmed."

"Mom who-" the young leader didn't even finish as a blast was shot at R.Z. Sudden Death then appeared from the smoke.

"Sudden Death?!" Tua says. "How did you-"

"Find this place? Why don't you have Ash check her NFLR." The auburn haired teen did so and found the tracking device. "Thanks to her help I'll be able to defeat you all!" He sent another laser blast that seemed to have destroyed the whole building.

All of the guardians all transformed and started to try and save the whole building from destruction (again), except Ash who in all of the craziness ran away.

When the smoke cleared the six pre-teens (and Ish's mother) couldn't see Ash or Sudden Death anywhere. It was if both just disappeared in thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It was awful!" Ash exclaims to her father and Linda. "He practically destroyed HQ and now the others probably think that I helped him!"

"Ash...I'm sure that they don't think that." Linda reassures.

"Linda's right," her father agrees. "Besides if they are your friends then they'll hear you out."

The phone went off and Ash's father went to answer it; it was a quick conversation as he returned to the dinning table pale. He then told them that it was Tua who called and told him that Ash was under guardian arrest for working with Sudden Death and in the help with the destruction of their headquarters.

"I think it's best that we move." He says.

"Where to? It's not like all the Rusherz, football players, coaches and everyone else will exactly be happy to see me with what they think I did!"

"How about Olympia? It's in Greece and my work did offer me a transfer earlier today, they gave me some time to think about it." The two girls nod as that sounded good to them. "Great. You guys can get packing and I'll tell them first thing in the morning."

...

Ish was standing on the back porch staring into space. His heart shattering into pieces. Who could Ash do that to them? To _him_?! He should have doubted her from the start instead of falling for her.

But he didn't. He accepted her and fell hard. He starts to think that maybe if he hadn't fallen for her then it wouldn't hurt as much. Sure she tricked them and Sudden Death to prove that she she was guardian material. And she is or rather was.

"Ish?" He heard. "Hey buddy how are you holding up?" His father asks.

"I-I-I don't know. It hurts Dad. How...how could she do that?"

"Ish, do you truly believe that she would do anything like that?"

Ish wanted to tell his father no, but he flashes back to when Ash first joined and was secretly working with Sudden Death. How could he _have _not seen it coming? The army worker sees his son's face and tells that they should go inside.

__...__

When they entered the living room Troy informed them that Tua had called Ash's father and told him that Ash was wanted. "We can't risk her being out. Ricky also informed all of the Rusherz who are informing the teams."

Ish then remembers that Ash was under mind control when she first worked for Sudden Death.

_But that doesn't mean she couldn't be a double agent. _His subconscious says.

She is not a double agent! He mentally shouts back.

No way was he going to believe that Ash was a double agent.

"Can someone please fill me in?" Everyone turned to Alex who was sitting in a chair.

The Korean-American guardian then tells her that when Ash first wanted to be a guardian they all (except Ricky who wasn't a guardian at the time) told her that she couldn't be one since she was a girl.

Then they changed their tune but where hurt to learn that she was working with Sudden Death; but after battling the two of them they freed Ash from his control. "So you think that she could've been a double agent?" She asks.

"Yes." All of the guys except for the two Taylor's say.

No! Ish thinks.

Ish looks at his father for help on the Ash situation. The older Taylor just gave his son a grave look.

...

Later that night Ish was in his room deep in thought. Could Ash really have been a double agent the whole time? The first time he found out his heart stop for a few minutes now his heart was so broken he's not sure if it can be fixed.

He heard his door open and close and extra weight at the end of his bed. "Ish," his father says cautiously. "I know you don't want to believe that Ash is-"

"If she was how could she?! Why wouldn't she have betrayed us before Ricky became a guardian?! Why didn't she do it after he became one?! I'm sorry Dad. It's just that...I'm torn. Part of me is believing that she could have been a double agent; but the other half doesn't think so."

"I know this may seem personal but what do you feel when your around or think about Ash?"

"Well...when I'm around her I feel butterflies; I get all clamed up. I feel as though when I'll stutter if I speak and I feel electricity when we touch, my heart feels like it will pop out of my chest with how fast it goes..." The young leader gazes off into space thinking about how Ash made him feel.

"All right; and when you think about her?" Startled out of his thoughts Ish quickly told his father that what he felt when they were together also happened when he thought about her. The elder Taylor wondered if it was a good idea to tell his son that Mr. Reynolds had called and informed him that they were moving.

He decided not to since it would probably hurt his son to face her. (Also given the fact that he only knew that they were moving to Greece but not sure where in Greece.)

"Dad what do I do if I have to face Ash in a final battle?"

"I can't tell you Ish; that's something you're going to have to figure out if it does happen. Now get some rest your Mom and I will have a surprise for you in the morning."

As the elder Taylor left he turned off his sons light but all Ish could do was think of Ash and it didn't help when he fell asleep as he dreamt of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning Linda and Ash were having Pop Tarts as they didn't want to dirty any dishes that they would have to wash and then put away. As they were eating Ash looked around the kitchen and living room. Both looked so empty as they had boxes and no furniture.

They were going to be leaving at noon but it hurt Ash. She wondered if Olympia would ever feel like home. Sure all of the other guardians parents know that they're moving to Greece but her father was smart enough to make sure that they didn't know where in Greece.

"Ash, are you alright with us moving all the way to Greece?" Ash wishes that she could tell her stepmother no but didn't know any other alternative. If they moved anywhere that had an NFL team she would surely be in cuffs just for being in an NFL teams city alone!

"Yeah. It's just...will I _ever _be able to clear my name? Will the guardians ever accept me again?"

"I'm sure they will...in time. And if they ask your father accepted the transfer long before we knew. Come on we should probably start loading the boxes into the truck so we can get to the airport by noon."

As she looked at the clock Ash saw that it was eight but knew that if they didn't start now they might get delayed. So she threw her Pop Tart wrapper away and began to load boxes into the moving truck.

The auburn haired girl decided that once she got to Greece she was going to reinvent herself. She'll put her hair down, curl it, wear dresses and skirts, maybe wear makeup.

...

When Ish went downstairs to have breakfast he saw that everyone was eating oatmeal. But Ish wasn't in the mood to eat. He felt like the team wasn't complete without Ash.

"Okay guys, if your done we can head back to HQ so we can show you your surprise." Ish's mother says.

The six put their dishes in the sink and headed to HQ for the Taylor's surprise. When they were out the door Alex saw that Ish was behind and decided to walk with him.

"Hey Ish can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Does Ricky have a girlfriend?"

"Wh-what? Wait do you have a crush on Ricky?"

"Wha-what...of course not! I was just curious." Ish gave her a are-you-kidding-me look. "Maybe a small one."

Walking with Marty, Tua, and Troy Ricky looked behind him and saw Alex and Ish deep in conversation. He knew that Ish liked Ash but what he was looking at didn't cause any comfort. It looked as if Alex was giving him the goggle eye and Ish seemed to be doing the same.

Ricky really didn't appreciate that Alex would be Ish's rebound from Ash (even if they didn't date).

...

Entering their guardian headquarters the guardians looked around and saw that it was completely rebuilt as if nothing happened to it. "Hello guardians."

"R.Z!" The six exclaim.

"Glad to see your back." Troy and Ricky saw in union.

"R.Z it's time to show them." Mrs. Taylor says.

"Right. Aly, Hillary, and Justine please come out."

Three girls entered all talking to each other but stopped when they saw the guardians. One had tan skin, blonde curly hair, blue-green eyes, a KC 24 jersey, jeans and red high tops.

The middle one had red-brown hair, brown eyes, natural tan, a pink flowy skirt that stops above her knees, a white shirt, jean jacket, dog tags around her neck, and brown cowboy boots.

The last one had pale skin, black wavy hair, hazel eyes, white tank top with a black flannel over it, jeans and heel-wedged

boots that reach a few inches from her ankles.

"I'm Hillary," the blonde says.

"I'm Justine," the one in the middle says.

"I'm Aly." The black haired one says.

All of the guardians were getting well acquainted with the new girls, except for Ish who's mind was occupied with Ash.

Where was she? Was she alright? Was she harmed? Was she being held captive? Thoughts like that and many more were running through his mind as he didn't know where she or how she was.

...

Ash and her parents were at the gate in the airport and as all three of them were giving the attendant their tickets the auburn haired girl couldn't stop thinking about her team. She hoped that they would suffice without her.

Of course they can. She thinks. It's not like _I'm _needed anymore.

Boarding the plane she took one last look at the airport as if it might be the last time she would see it. Unbeknownst to her she would see it again, just not for a long long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1 year later

Ish was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming about Ash. It has been a year since Sudden Death had made that claim on her (and 363 days since she left. Not that he was counting that is). The Rusherz haven't seen her and all has been way too quiet for the guardians.

It was as if Wild Card, his minions, and Sudden Death disappeared into thin air. The cores were safe. But it didn't ease Ash. He knew that if things were quite for a long period of time something big was going to happen and he knew better than to relax in case something did happen.

"Ish. Ish. Come on wake up." Startled out of his sleep the African-American saw the Samoan-American guardian behind him.

"Tua?" Ish took in his surroundings and realized that he was sitting in a rolling chair and one of the giant computer screens in front of him and his arms were on the keyboard.

"Ish," the football fanatic cautiously says, "I think it's time to give up. It's been a year. If _she_ wanted to be found she would've been found."

Ish's heart clinched when his teammate said _she._ He knew that she meant Ash. A week after she was classified as M.I.A Ish has been looking for her. He searched in every stadium, with all of the teams, every NFL city.

But nothing has come about. He had typed everything that he knew about Ash (i.e. hair color, personality, likes, dislikes, etc.) into the computer but nothing has popped up. It was as if she had also disappeared into thin air.

Ish hated it but he began to think that maybe she was actually in alliance with a Sudden Death. And if that was true then he most certainly didn't want be there when she was taken into custody.

"Come on. Ricky and Alex are waiting." Ish was confused as two why those two were waiting for him but he didn't get a chance to ask as Tua took him out of the chair and dragged him to the other two teammates.

...

"Ish hasn't gotten much better has he?" R.Z asks as Aly, Hillary, Marty, and Troy stood in front of him.

"No." Marty agrees. "It's almost as if he just shut down once Ash left."

"Yeah," Troy adds on. "He's practically driving himself insane with trying to find Ash. He's not getting the recommended sleep hours, he barely even plays football anymore; and we all know how much he loves football."

"And we barely even know who this Ash is." Hillary speaks up but no seems to have heard her.

"And according to Mr. and Mrs. Taylor Ish has been having insomnia since Ash left."

"WHO. IS. ASH?" Aly shouts. Everyone seemed to be keeping her, Hillary, and Justine (who was practicing her kicking (what? She might be a guardian but she prefers cheerleading.) and was waiting on Tua to get done with Ish, Alex, and Ricky so they could hang out.) in the dark about who Ash is and why she wasn't even there.

"She _was_ guardian." Marty greets out. "She betrayed us a year ago; before you guys showed up."

"Now Marty," R.Z says, "we don't know if she did. All we know is that Sudden Death had a tracking device on her."

"Yeah! One that could've been on her since she joined us!" Troy argues. "She could've been working for that warlord the whole time like a double agent!"

R.Z didn't know what to do to convince Marty and Troy that Ash may not have been a double agent but with Ish's current condition he decided that it's better not to. He told Marty and Troy to leave and then showed Hillary and Aly videos of everything Ash did as a guardian.

"Even though we don't know Ash," Hillary says once the videos stop. "I feel like she was set up."

"I do too. But why do Marty and Troy don't think so, and what's wrong with Ish?" Aly wonders. R.Z sighs and tells that a few days before they showed up last year Sudden Death had destroyed their headquarters and had implied that Ash may have helped him (while knowing what was going to happen).

He explains that Ash is currently wanted by the Rusherz for the accusation and that she is currently M.I.A; he tells them that Tua didn't believe it while Marty and Troy did (given when she was under Sudden Deaths control years earlier) and because Ish is the leader he was torn; he didn't know what to believe.

"Is that why you keep from going on missions that involve leaving the country?"

"For the first part when you three first joined yes. I could tell that he most likely wouldn't be able to handle the situation but I've been having him go. He is the guardian leader and he needs to be there with his team. Now you may go."

...

In an underground bunker screens were lit up and showed images of every place all over the world. In the center was Sudden Death. He's been looking for that female guardian for over a year now and she still seems to have blended in where she is.

He knew that two of the guardians didn't trust her; three didn't know about her; one believed she was innocent; and the last one (her leader/ boyfriend) didn't know if she was innocent or not. And that made it all the more better for him.

He could easily take out the remaining guardians in their trust issues of the one that he had controlled; he wanted to do it when he found her, that way not only will the guardians be defeated he can hold Ash captive.

The only problem was that he has not found her in a year! He was about to go destory every and any city unless she turned herself over. That is until a screen started to flash green.

It was of Olympia and on it was a girl with auburn hair, fair skin and green eyes. She didn't wear Ash's normal attire of jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Instead she wore a long pink skirt that stopped above her ankles, with tan in the middle and black drawings on it, a long sleeved of the shoulder white shirt, sandals, and some make-up the her hair was in curly ringlets.

No wonder she's been hard to find. Sudden Death thinks. She changed her appearance. He was looking for a girl that looked exactly like Ash; it wasn't until recently that he had decided to look for facial structure.

He figured that if he went with facial structure it would be easier to find her. And once he found her he would make her pay for what she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Ash walked the streets of Olympia she could hardly believe that it had been a year. She missed her teammates and friends from home (especially Ish) but knew that going back wasn't an option (unless her father got someone from home to trade places with).

"Hey, Ashley," turning around Ash saw her friend Jack. Jack was a true Greek. He had tan skin, well toned muscles, black wind swept hair, and dark eyes. He wore a white tank top, cargo shorts, and sandals.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?" Even though many girls found Jack quite attractive Ash never did. She assumed that it was because that she wasn't over Ish (even though she tried to six months after moving to Greece). She suspected that Jack had a crush on her but all she has is suspicions and not evidence.

"Uh...can I ask you something?" When she told him yes he told her that he had a crush and (to her relief) it wasn't on her but on a girl named Sandie. Apparently he's liked her for a while. "What can I do to get her to notice me?"

"Just be yourself. Ask her to the dance this Saturday. If she says no- wait what's Sandie's last name?"

"Er... Jantson. I think. Why?"

"Oh...no reason. Now go get her." The reason she asked was that one girl with the last name Jantson once told Ash that she liked Jack and that they've been around each other longer. Ash broke into a fit of laughs and told her that she doesn't even think about Jack that way so she didn't have any compition for his affection.

Before they could carry on with their conversation Ash's phone went off. She checked the ID and it was Linda (which she should've guessed since her father has started to work late.

"See you later Ashley." As he walked away she answered her phone.

"Hey Linda, what's going on?"

"How quick can you get home? Someone's here to...uh...see you."

"I'll be there quick." As the call ended and Ash made her way home she began to wonder who could be at her house. Could it be the other guardians? Have they come to finally arrest her and put her on guardian trial? Or was it (and she didn't like to think about it) Sudden Death?

She wasn't sure which one terrified her more, okay she did but she was just hoping that it wasn't the one that she thought it was.

...

Back in Safe City the guardians were standing in front of R.Z as he was telling them that he may have found where Sudden Death was going to attack next. He showed them Olympia but he was clueless as to why he would attack Greece (then again he is an alien overlord so he might be trying to destroy Earth by destorying an unexpected place that didn't even have a core so he could be trying to get the upper hand on the guardians).

"So...he wants to destroy Olympia for fun?" Marty wonders.

"Could be. Or he could be trying to lure you guardians away so that he can get the cores and destroy the world." R.Z informs. "Still, we can't take any chances. All of you will go to Olympia."

Ish was standing in front of one of the computers not really listening to what their leader/ mentor was saying. All he could do was think of Ash. Ricky, Troy, and the others tried to get him to move on from her but it didn't help. The others realized that Ash just might be the one girl that Ish, no matter how many he dated, would ever get over.

He seriously needed to see her again. The others suspected that maybe if she told Ish that she wasn't ever coming back in person then maybe he could start the healing process and actually move on from Ash.

"Ish!" Snapping out of his thoughts the young leader turned and faced Aly. "You okay? You seem to staring into space a lot lately."

"Yeah...I'm fine...I just gotta a lot of things on my mind."

"Alright. But we should get going; we have a mission in Olympia." Ish has always wanted to visit Greece but now that Ash's whereabouts are unknown he knows that he (most likely) wasn't going to enjoy himself.

All nine guardians entered the portal and went to Greece.

...

Arriving in Greece Marty's NFLR started going off with an address on it. He told the others and they all headed toward the address unknown to them were they going to face someone they haven't seen in a long while.

...

A/N: Who's with Linda? The guardians? Sudden Death? You guys can pick. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Ash opened the door to her home she saw a rather horrifying sight. Sudden Death was in her living room and had her step mom tied up. She didn't see her Dad so she assumed that he was fine and still at work.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the robot looking alien.

"I'll tell you, but for now we have guests."

"Sudden Death?!" Looking over her shoulder Ash saw all of her friends or former friends and three girl she didn't know. Her heart filled with fear and she didn't know what was worse: Facing her old team or her and Linda getting captured by Sudden Death.

"Into the rush zone!" As the guardians transformed Ash wished that she could help them but knew that she couldn't risk revealing her identity.

"Oh how this is going to be delightful. All guardians in the same place." He stared right at Ash which made her feel guilty but she knew that she couldn't. Sudden Deaths gaze was as though it was bearing into her skull.

"Excuse me, miss," she heard the guardian with 01 say. "But I need you to please leave your home."

Yes. She thinks. I will leave, with you, Ish.

Ish stares into the olive green eyes of the auburn haired girl in front of him he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He grabbed her hand to leave neither one missed how sparks seemed to go through entire bodies.

"Oh look the two lovers have found each other." Ish and the other guardians were thrown off by that as Ash the only difference was that Ash knew the who the guardians, except for three were.

Sudden Death started to load one of his canons and started to destroy the house. As it was crumbling the guardians got Ash outside and tried to go back inside but Ash was quick and when she got inside she didn't see her stepmother anywhere. She speculated that Sudden Death must've taken her.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Ish tells her.

...

Once the two joined the other guardians Ash stared at her house in horror. It was all in big chunks of brick. She didn't even know what her Dad would think when he saw the mess.

"This can't be happening." She mutters. "This can't be happening. We thought that I was safe."

Hearing her voice Ish's heart speed up to that of a torpedo. "Ash?" He wonders.

Crap. She thinks. My cover's blown.

All of the guardians got out of their football suits and stared at the girly girl that was in front of them. She turned to face them and they knew. Marty and Troy came up to her and Marty handcuffed her.

"Ashley Reynolds you are under guardian arrest." The Jewish blonde says.

Ish watched with a heavy heart as his two teammates arrested the girl of his dreams. Aly opened up a portal back to Denver, Texas. Marty, Troy, and Ash were the first through. As the others were going in Ish stood there as if everything that just happened was a nightmare.

...

Back at the home city for the guardians Ash sat in her prison with the Kansas City Chiefs and Ravens Rusherz as her guards. She wasn't on her earlier clothes but in jeans, sneakers, t-shirt, and her hair was in a pony tail.

She wanted out but figured that if she escaped the others might think that she was going to Sudden Death so she thought it best to stay where she was, and not even talk to the Rusherz.

...

As the guardians were leaving their headquarters for home Ish had decided on something else. He had informed his parents of what he was going to do but he had to. Even if it meant the other guardians may hate him for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was already eleven when Ish got to the jail meaning that most of the prisoners and guards were fast asleep. The African-American leader ran the outer perimeter until he got under a window way in the back that you might miss it if you were counting them. He activated the gravelling hook and threw it up at the roof. Once it hooked it the gutter he started to climb up.

In her cell Ash was sitting on the bed and was thinking about everything that has happened. From Sudden Death claiming that she helped him, to her family moving to Greece, her step mom being kidnapped, her house being destroyed, and her ending up in prison.

"Am I interrupting something?" Turning to her window she saw her leader.

"Ish!" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought that you might want to be out of jail. Okay, okay R.Z thinks that he may have found where your step mom is." Ash's face lit up and as Ish was using the laser setting on his NFLR to break the iron bars of the window.

"Come on," Ash gets out and wraps her arms around Ish and they went down the wire.

When they were outside the prison wall Ash thanked Ish to which he told not to thank him just yet. He told her that they had to get to R.Z and fast.

...

When they entered the guardian headquarters R.Z was on and was glad to see the two teens. Ish was just glad that none of the other guardians were there.

"Hello, Ish and Ash."

"Hey R.Z," Ash says awkwardly.

Without a conscious thought Ish took her hand in his a gently sqeezed it. "Ash, I told Ish not to tell you but I have some bad news; not only did Sudden Death take your stepmother but he also kidnapped your father."

Ash stared at the hologram in disbelief. R.Z zoomed in on a map of their city, more specifically the dock area. "You'll have to take it from there since I cannot pinpoint where Ash's are."

As they were leaving Ash realized that she didn't have her NFLR but Ish got one out of his pocket and threw it at here and she caught it. She stared at it then back at Ish and R.Z.

Ish grabbed her hand and started to run.

...

"Ish," Ash says cautiously, "how come you busted me out of jail, and how come R.Z wasn't surprised to see M with you?"

"Because...R.Z, me, and Tua don't believe Sudden Death. Alex and Ricky don't know what to believe, and Marty and Troy believe that you are guilty. What Aly, Justine, and Hillary believe or know I have no idea."

How come you believe I was innocent? She thinks.

Ish breaks down the door of the third warehouses door and they look around. They saw nothing on the floor but when Ash looked up she saw her parents hang from the ceiling.

"Dad! Linda!" She cried. Behind her the door closed and smoke started to fill in where the two guardians were.

"Ash!" Ish cries as he sees her deform and fall to the floor. (Her parents already being unconscious.) He started to cough cough as the smoke started to get into his helmet. Just like Ash he deformed and fell to the ground and the last he saw was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Ish woke up her saw that he and Ash were in some type of test tube cell (or cells). "Look who's up." The young guardian looks at the control panel in front of his and Ash's cells and saw Drop Kick. "You have a fighting spirit," the droid seemed to mutter to himself.

"What do you want with us?" Ish demands. He had a feeling that he and Ash were going in some major trouble soon.

"Easy, you guardians are tools to try and prevent the inevitable; Sudden Death shall get all cores and destroy this wretched planet." Ish looked over at Ash. Her hair was starting to lose it's curl so it looked a bit messy with the curled hair and uncurled hair intertwined.

He wished that she was awake. "Now,' Ish looks back at Drop Kick, "you will learn what real pain is." The robot turned one of the buttons up and soon both Ish and Ash were being electrocuted. The difference between them was that Ash wasn't even screaming unlike Ish.

When it stopped Ish looked back at Ash. She looked even paler than usual and wasn't moving. That scared him; she should've screamed when being electrocuted and it should've woken her up. But it did. She was handing in her cell like a limp doll.

"What did you do to her?!" Ish demands.

"Oh? The girl? She woke up a little while before you did...let's just say I said some things that literally broke her heart."

What?! Ish thinks. Drop Kick broke Ash's heart?! I'm going to make him pay!

While he was brooding Ish failed to see Drop Kick and releasing him from his cell. When he fell to the floor he realized that the shackles that were around his wrists weren't there. Instead he was in front of Drop Kick.

Why did he release me? Ish wonders.

"See if you can defeat me when I do this." The droid shocked Ash just a little that woke her up.

"Ish?" She says groggily, "what-what's going on? Drop Kick." Her eyes narrowed on the robot. She started to cough as real smoke was released into her cell. "Ish help!" She coughed out.

Ish was infuriated. It was one thing to make Ash go into hiding it's another when someone (or something) is trying to kill her.

"Let's see if you can defeat me and save the girl; otherwise it's one or the other." Ish was at a loss. If he managed to defeat the robot Ash may either be on the brick of death or could be dead. If he saved Ash first not only would she be alright but Drop Kick could get away or kill the two of them.

"Ish," said boy snapped his head to stare at Ash. "Don't worry about me just defeat Drop Kick!"

Ish wished he could do that but being a leader he learned to never leave anyone behind.

"Tick tock guardian what will it be?" Ish was torn he had to stop Drop Kick and he had to save Ash. He really wished he had some back up.

Soon the door exploded and all of the other guardians came in. "Hey," Ricky says. "Need any help?"

Ish was never more grateful to hear any of the other guardians voices in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Guys!" Ish says. "Take Drop Kick I'll get Ash." He activated his NFLR and went into his guardian mode. As the others went to take down the robot Ish broke the glass of Ash's cell, broke her shackles and took her out. "You alright?"

Unable to speak the auburn haired girl simply nods. Ish internally sighs in relief that she was okay and not injured. The young guardian leader soon takes her outside to make sure that she can get some fresh air and not have to breathe in any more smoke.

Troy saw Ish taking Ash out of the building and saw Tua take down Drop Kick. "You may defeated me guardians but who will save her parents?" The robot says. The Korean-American looked up and saw the Reynolds hanging from the ceiling.

"Justine, Hillary can you help me with Ash's parents? Everyone else get out side." The three of them flew up to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds; Troy was cutting the rope that was tied around them while Justine and Hillary waited to fly the parents out.

Unknown to them there was a bomb inside and it was about to go BOOM since it only had 40 seconds left. The rope snapped just as the bomb went off. The three guardians were able to get outside (along with Ash's parents) unharmed.

...

The guardians stood on a pier just as the warehouse exploded. "Where did you guys know where we were?" Ish asks the others.

"Well...after some insomnia we all decided that maybe Ash wasn't working with Sudden Death after all." Marty says.

"We tried contacting you but the signal didn't go through. So we went to R.Z to find out what was going on. When we got there he filled us in on what happened; but he was worried that we weren't you two so we decided to come and find out what was going on." Troy adds.

"Thanks for coming." The leader says. "But I'm guessing that you guys may not want me as leader anymore."

"Actually..." Troy says. "We kinda learned that maybe we should listen to what our leader says, even if we don't agree."

They heard coughing and saw Ash looking pale. Ish kneeled next to her and decided that they should get her back home.

...

Upon reaching her home Ash was nervous to go inside in case someone else was living there. Ish reassured her that no one was. When they entered Ash was shocked to see all of her furniture in there; it was if they never left.

"Let's get up to your room." As the went up the stairs both didn't notice that their hands. When they entered her room Ish laid Ash down her bed, breathing in the smoke seriously tired her out.

He made sure that she was sound asleep before quickly placing a quick on her forehead (she noticed the kiss but thought that it was just a dream) and left. Her parents were sound asleep.

...

The next morning R.Z was scanning Ash to make sure that she had no internal injuries. When the scan was complete R.Z informed them that Ash was alright and that she can return home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Two months later Ahs and Ish (who were in a relationship) were sitting on a park bench watching their friends play football. Ricky had caught the ball after Tua threw it; Troy was also looking to catch it but fell when he jumped to catch it.

Ish and almost everyone laughed at Troy's failed attempt for the ball.

Almost everyone.

Ish turned to look at his girlfriend that had a worried expression on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's...just...Sudden Death is still out there and we don't know where he is. What if he comes back and harms you?" She says.

"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with him when the time comes. Right now let's just enjoy the present and not dwell on the future."

Ash leaned into her boyfriend and gave in. He was right. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on "what might happen" and not the present. She asked him how he always knows what to say and he replies that he learned everything from his parents.

...

In an unknown place Sudden Death was staring at a screen of the leader and Ash. He was going to get his revenge. Someday he was going to have his vengeance.

...

A/N: The end! Also I have another NFL Rush Zone fic, that I might make the sequel to this one. It should be up soon.


End file.
